Riots
This article writes about trolls, hackings, etc. that happened on Zimmer Twins, ZT-user run websites and Zimmer Twins chats on xat. List of the websites Here is a list of the notable websites other than Zimmer Twins, but are run by Zimmer Twins users. Websites: *Photo-Bo's Page *Ruewho *Ahcoo's website *Nikehot's ZT fansite *rad256's Zimmer Twins Fansite Xat chats: *xat iStreet *xat MusicPeopleForever *xat TreehousePeople *xat CentreEurope *xat WildFunMusic Riots, trolls, hacks on Zimmer Twins and the websites mentioned above On Zimmer Twins, many bad things have happened. Some of the most notable are: *The Religion riots. In these long-lasting riots Christian users made disrespectful videos to non-Christians. The peak of these riots was in 2009. *The RamonaFan riots. Infamous user RamonaFan claimed her throat hurted and soon enough her "family" came on ZT to tell everyone she died. There have been many clues so far showing that she staged it. This happened in April of 2010. *The Pigle33 riots. Soon after the RamonaFan riots, a hacker came on ZT and threatened many people. He cussed, but never hacked. Even years after the attacks, he has been spotted on some chats and on ZT accounts. They could be fakers, though. *The Ahcoo Pigle33 riots. When Ahcoo returned after awhile, he faked tha pigle33 had hacked him. *The Boss riots. Boss was a hacker who hacked many users, most infamously hacking Rue and deleting his popular QuboPick. This happened in 2010 and early 2011. *The Rockchick riots. Rockchick, also known as Sk8rgal or Robocluck was a normal ZT user, until she was suspected of trolling and hacking. This happened in Early 2011. *The Zimmer011 riots. Zimmer011 was a user, who in mainly 2011, caused arguments on Zimmer Twins. However, he is a better person now. Unfortunately soon after this change, he left ZT. *The Value riots. May of 2012 was a busy month on ZT. Users were celebrating First Communions, Birthdays, Weddings, Holidays and Bar Mitzvahs. But in the middle of May, a hacker struck the website. He deleted a bunch of movies, mainly must sees and made inappropriate movies. To this day, the movies he deleted that were restored by the site owners still have their comment counter at "0" even if they have comments. This happened 4 months after a similar hacking happened. However it happened with only 1 movie, and the hacker soon left. He also made a huge riot on xat iStreet, the only active chat that was run by ZT users (Vik19, OdieThePup, eebbee) at the time. *The Theodore riots. These riots happened mainly on xat. They started of on xat iStreet in Mid 2012. At the time many trolls came on the chat. The most notable being Independence, Canadian Police, Agent Lin, etc. There have been many clues that Theodore did this. Rad256 had a lot of evidence that he did it, however Theo was never banned for a long time. Rad256 got a new, huge clue in 2013. *The iStreet riots. In July of 2012, a bad thing happened on iStreet. More trolls came on and in the middle of the month, hackers hacked the chat. The main hackers were Evvie, and her accomplice I_Like_******* who was also trolling the chat earlier. They had a whole team of hackers. The chat owners, mainly main owner Vik19 and his friend Glitch/Jed, won the war! The chat soon lost popularity and was abandoned, though. Rad256, who was on vacation at the time of the hackings, came back to find the chat in ruins. He let them use his chat MusicPeopleForever for a while, and soon made a new chat TreehousePeople. In March of 2013, they moved to CentreEurope, which is still owned by Rad256, but the rest of the staff are all non-ZT users except for temporary moderator Pyong, known as TobyCat on Zimmer Twins. ZT users like Blahbumian, eebbee, Theodore, macheese6 still use it though. The newest chat is xat.com/WildFunMusic *The Photo-Bo Page riots. The recently brought back to life website was flooded with role players who are usually celebrities from the 20th century.